


Coral looses Her Temper

by NightAngelRises



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Gang Shenanigans [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asshole Ravenclaw is an asshole, Every MC exists au, Gen, Katherine and Coralie are not mine I am borrowing them for the fic, People learn that you shouldn't piss off Coral, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelRises/pseuds/NightAngelRises
Summary: Coral has always been a calm and collected person, but when someone insults her best friend that's put to the test.





	Coral looses Her Temper

If you asked anyone that knew her, they’d say Coral didn’t have a temper, she was patient, calm and collected not one to show much emotion. But that patience had it’s limits it was difficult to reach those limits, but she had them and one seventh year Ravenclaw found that out the hard way.

It was a cold Wednesday morning, and there had been at least three bogart attacks before potions class that day and Coral was already absolutely wiped out, between dealing with her dragon bogart and Emmie’s much darker fear yesterday she had gotten no sleep not to mention she hadn’t seen Emmie at all today and was worried.

She was trying to focus on her reading, but an annoying pest was messing with her concentration.

“Did you hear what happened to Bell yesterday” Some seventh year Ravenclaw laughed obnoxiously from across the courtyard while his friends looked awkwardly between him and Coral, maybe the boy didn’t know she was there, or he did, and he was just that stupid.

“Look, man she ran into a bogart, maybe don’t be so harsh”

“Harsh? She interrupted my class all for what a bogart?” Coral felt her fist clench at the words “You know I thought Bell only had one emotion” the fist started to shake “But I should have known she’s one of those Jacob’s Sibling of course she’s as mad as her brother” Coral shut the book she was reading with a snap.

“Could you possibly repeat that?” She stated coldly, her hand was clenched so tightly in a fist that it was painful.

“I said she’s one of those Jacob’s Siblings, of course, she’s as mad as her brother, sorry did that strike a nerve with you Gibson?” the boy shot back, they were drawing a crowd and his friends had all taken a step back from him.

“Oh, not at all” Coral frowned debating her next course of action, she could punch him but his friends would try to stop him so she went for the next best course of action grabbing her wand and pointing it at him “Depulso” while at the same time Kathrine and Coralie cast their own spell at the seventh year who was promptly thrown back only managing to block Coral’s attack.

The three of them ended up with detention but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 394


End file.
